


It is only for love that she sings

by demonic_gay



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, Hades/Persephone AU, Helene is Persephone, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marya is Hades, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_gay/pseuds/demonic_gay
Summary: Hades/Persephone AU for Marya/Helene





	1. Chapter One

Marya’s world was cold and dark, her days short and gloomy. She hated it but she could not abandon her kingdom and live in the world up top or bring the sunshine and the flowers down to the Underworld. So, she chose to embrace the darkness. However, running the Underworld with no one but the dead to talk to was ridiculously lonely. Every day she dined alone at a table set for many and slept alone in a bed made for two. It was hell. 

One day, Marya was kneeling in her makeshift garden in an attempt to escape from the everlasting darkness when a dazed and beautiful young woman stumbled through the doorway and fell into Marya’s arms. The skirt of her pear green dress pooled around her like water, her bright eyes shone like honey and her dark curls pinned back with the most fragrant and colourful flowers. Her lips were as red as pomegranates and parted just slightly. Every aspect of her being radiated life and beauty; she clearly did not belong here. “Oh! I am so sorry. Where am I?” She asked, looking around the dark, barren garden in shock and curiosity. “This is the Underworld. How the hell did you get here?” Marya replied, still holding her in shock. She quickly realised what she was doing and let go. “I’m Marya, the Queen of this place,” She introduced. “I’m Helene,” the honey-eyed woman responded, holding out her hand for Marya to shake. Instead, Marya kissed it, lightly and tenderly, leaving a trace of red lipstick and a blush on Helene’s soft cheeks. “Welcome to the Underworld, Helene. Would you like to see more?” She offered her arm and Helene took it, curious as to what hidden beauties the Underworld could hold besides its queen. 

Marya walked briskly, the train of her deep red, lace dress billowing out behind her with every long stride. Helene struggled to keep up with her but tried her best as she was sure wherever Marya was taking her would be breathtaking. She was right. Marya had led her into a vast cavern. The walls were dotted with precious gems and metals, glittering in the dim light. In the centre of the cavern stood a grand palace built of polished black jet. They made their way up the path and through the silver gates until they reached the huge mahogany doors. “Would you care to join me for a meal, Helene?” Marya asked, pushing the doors open with a smile. Helene ducked under Marya’s arm and into the hallway. “My quarters are this way,” She informed, leading Helene, up the grand staircase. Helene could not help but stare, wide-eyed and taking in every detail of the intricate interior. “It’s gorgeous, Marya,” she gasped. This puzzled Marya. “You really like it? I’ve always hated how dark everything is.”  
“How could you hate something so beautiful?” This stopped Marya dead in her tracks. “I- I don’t know. I guess I never found it beautiful” She shook herself back to reality and guided Helene to her quarters. “Right, I do think it is time to eat.”

In Marya’s quarters, a generous meal was laid out upon a small table. A tureen of root vegetable soup sat in the centre, surrounded by various forms of meat, vegetable and wine, the aromas filling the air. “Please, sit,” Marya said, pulling out a chair. After ensuring that Helene was comfortably seated, Marya glided over to her seat and gracefully sank into the chair. “Now, Helene, would you care for some soup?” After hearing Helene’s reply, she began to ladle the soup into her bowl. “I am particularly fond of this one, I hope you enjoy it also.” Marya moved with such an effortless elegance and held herself with such dignity that Helene could not help but feel intimidated, but she spoke with such a soft fondness towards the smaller girl as if she was the first company she had been granted in decades. “So, my dear, what is life like in the world above? I have never had the pleasure of visiting.” She rested her chin on her hand and gazed at Helene, her striking blue eyes filled with curiosity as she awaited the reply. “It’s pleasant, I suppose, but I much prefer the Underworld. There are so many more beauties down here.” Marya paused, her red lips pursed as she sank deep into thought. “If you really prefer the Underworld, you are welcome to stay here. I have plenty of rooms for you to stay in and it would be a lovely change from being all alone here.”  
Helene’s eyes went wide. “You’d really do that for me? Why? We barely know each other.” Marya’s eyebrow raised as she set down her wineglass, the rime stained with red lipstick. “Yes, that is something we ought to change.” She rose from her chair and offered Helene her hand. “I must send for your things but first, please let me show you to your new room.” The room was just across the hall from Marya’s, so it was a very short walk. Once they reached the door, Marya lent down to kiss Helene’s hand once more. “Meet me in the gardens in two hours. You’re right; we should get to know each other better.”


	2. Chapter Two

Helene lay in the centre of the garden, surrounded by roses crafted of precious stones. She had kept herself busy by exploring the wing in which Marya resided and found it tremendous fun but Marya was due to meet her soon so she had gotten changed into something more formal and gone to wait in the garden. Her dress was now more form-fitting and emerald green and she wore a matching jewel on her breastbone (Marya had left some gifts with her belongings). She looked positively regal. Hearing footsteps, Helene sat up abruptly and smoothed her dress before Marya noticed her; she was afraid that she may be judged for appearing untidy. After all, Marya was a Queen. Spotting Helene from the other side of the garden, Marya strode over to the rose beds. In hand, she carried a basket of contents unknown to Helene, causing great curiosity. “I’m ever so sorry that I am late. I had some business to attend to that I simply could not abandon. I trust that you are now fully settled?” As she spoke, she lowered herself to the ground to sit beside Helene. Noticing the necklace, a soft smile spread over her face and she tenderly reached out to touch it. “You’re wearing it. I really didn’t think that you would.” Her voice was gentler at this moment than Helene had ever heard. “Thank you for the gifts, they are all wonderful!”   
“I brought more,” Marya said, gesturing to the basket beside her. Helene felt her cheeks colour as she reached for Marya’s hand. “You spoil me so! Don’t feel the need to, Marya. You have already done so much for me and I have done nothing in return.” Marya stroked her thumb over the younger woman's cheek tenderly. “Helene, your presence in my life is a gift in itself and I could not wish for anything but to have you happy and by my side.” Obviously uncomfortable with expressing such affection, Marya turned away and removed her hand in favour of the basket of fruit and wine sitting beside her but Helene stopped her shaking hands in their tracks. “Marya, do you really feel that way? I had no idea.” Marya was struggling to meet her eyes and instead looked down at the ground. “Marya, look at me,” Helene pleaded, tilting her head up. “What is the matter?” Marya still attempted to avoid her gaze, but at least spoke to Helene. “Nothing is the matter, Elena. I just think that it is selfish to hope that you will stay here even though the world above is so much better and you will be happier.”   
“Do you not understand that I choose to stay here because I am happier here with you than I will ever be anywhere else? Marya, I care for you so much. Your happiness is my happiness.” Marya's eyes welled with tenderness and love. “Do you really feel that way?” She questioned, her voice breaking slightly. Helene’s lips curled upwards in a delicate smile tinged with sadness. “Of course I do, Masha! Why on earth would you assume that I do not? You are the best thing to happen to me in this life.” Apprehensively, Marya leant down, her thumb brushing Helene’s cheek, and captured the younger girl in a tender kiss. Helene smiled into the kiss and pulled Marya closer towards her until there was no barrier between them. Feeling giddy, Marya gently broke away and gazed upon the beauty that was Helene. Tendrils of hair had fallen out of her intricate bun perfectly framing her face and Marya’s crimson pigment had been delicately smeared over her plump lips. She sat there, dazed and blushing, her eyes like pools of honey in the dim light. “Wow, Marya,” She softly sighed, leaning against her chest. “That was wonderful.”  
“You are enchanting, Elena,” Marya replied dreamily. They sat there for some hours, Helene's head resting on Marya's chest until Marya gently sat upright and reached for the neglected basket beside her. “I had completely forgotten about this,” She muttered, pulling the cloth off of the top. “I brought some pomegranate wine and cakes for you.” Helene's face lit up in a delighted smile as Marya poured out two glasses of the wine. She slid onto Marya's lap and took the wineglass, pressing a kiss to her cheek in thanks. “Pomegranate wine is my favourite, thank you.” She took a long sip and set the glass down on the ground. Noticing the many wildflowers dotting the earth, Helene got to work, nimbly creating a wreath of brightly coloured blooms. Attempting to hide her giggles, she placed the wreath upon Marya's head. “There, a crown for my Queen!” Marya lay back and pulled Helene closer still, peppering tender kisses across her neck and collarbone. The younger woman melted into Marya’s every touch as if she had spent her life starved of any affection. Every time Marya’s lips touched her skin, Helene’s soul was freed of every hurt there was to be felt leaving her blissfully happy in her lover's warm embrace. “I wish we could stay like this forever,” Helene murmured against Marya’s chest.  
“Perhaps, if we lie here very still,” Marya replied, running her fingers through Helene’s tight curls. “No one will notice that we’ve gone.” Helene hummed in agreement and took hold of Marya’s hand. “So let’s stay very still.”


	3. Chapther Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait; I had writer's block.

Helene hadn’t noticed the powerful muscles Marya’s arms possessed until she awoke encased within them and found herself quite unable to move. She sighed and made one last attempt to wiggle out before giving up and accepting the fact that she was well and truly trapped. Curling up closer to Marya, Helene almost forgot the ridiculousness that was two grown women fast asleep in a rose bed. She was just drifting back into the clutches of Morpheus when Marya sat straight up in a panic. “How long have we been laying here?” She asked frantically. “I have so many things to do!” Helene played with Marya’s hair in an attempt to soothe her, her voice soft and gentle as she spoke. “Marya, honey, it will all be alright. We’ll just walk back and you can get started.” She pulled her to her feet and began to walk her back to the palace. 

Within moments of arriving, Marya had settled down at her desk and was hurriedly scribbling and going through her documents, all of which looked very official so Helene disappeared into the washroom to take a bath. When she finally emerged, Marya was still scribbling, her brows knitted together in a concentrated scowl. Helene placed her hand on Marya's shoulder, her touch firm but soothing. “You look awfully tense,  _ mon amour. _ Is everything alright?” Marya set her pen down and leant back in her chair. “The Fields of Asphodel are getting too full.` We can’t fit any other souls and I haven’t been able to come up with a solution for days now so there are thousands of them camped out on the banks of the Styx.”

“Can you not just make it easier to get into Elysium? I hear it’s rather empty,” Helene asked thoughtfully. Marya thought for a while, her face lighting up. “Yes, I do believe that could work. Elena, you are a genius!" She tilted Helene's chin upwards and kissed her quickly before rushing off to present the idea to her council. 

In her absence, Helene simply sat in wait. She had picked up a worn and tatty book from the unsteady pile on Marya’s dresser and began to read. It was a book of mythology with all the inaccuracies corrected neatly in the margin, most about Marya herself. The book seemed to think that Marya was a man called Hades and, judging by her annotations, she didn’t seem to like that at all. However, Helene found it quite amusing and continued to read, giggling at Marya’s passive-aggressive tone.

Marya returned nearly two hours later to find Helene lying on the bed, still wrapped in her towel, absorbed in a book. She gently sat herself down beside her and began to speak: “Your idea is a success,  _ ma caille. _ They’re sorting everything out as we speak.” Helene rolled lazily into Marya’s arms and kissed her cheek. “That’s wonderful,  _ mon amour. _ I hope it all goes to plan,” she replied, fighting off a fit of yawns. “Darling, I really think that you should get dressed,” Marya said, noticing the towel. “Are you really sure you mean that, Mashenka?” She said through yawns in a pathetic attempt to flirt.                                                                                                                                                   “I do; you need sleep and you can't fall asleep like that.” Marya threw a silk nightgown at her and left the room. “I’ll be back in ten minutes!”

During the short amount of time that Marya was gone, Helene had managed to get herself mostly dressed and pass out on top of the covers, sprawled out in such a way that Marya could not even sit on the bed without disturbing her. "Lenushka, could you please move just a little?" Marya whispered, hoping that she was not fully asleep yet. "I really would quite like to sleep in the bed; sleeping in my chair gives me a stiff neck." She stood there for some time hoping that Helene would move, even just and inch but, alas, nothing happened. It became apparent that Marya would have to physically move her in order to get to bed. Carefully, she rolled Helene over to one side of the bed, trying her hardest not to wake her, and attempted to pull the covers from underneath her. Unfortunately, Helene did not seem to like this and tried to grab them back. " _ Mon caille, _ please could I have them. I just want to sleep," Marya sighed and tried to wrestle it from her hands. After a struggle of about ten minutes, she loosened her grip and Marya finally managed to get into bed. Almost immediately, Helene wrapped her arms around her and settled her head on Marya's chest. "I love you,” She said, half asleep and dazed.            “I love you too, Elena.”


End file.
